Tails & his feminine Problems
by Prof. Randon
Summary: Tails has been working on his plane... Until Sonic tells him that Vanilla has called him over. That's what starts the sexual weeks 5 Weeks. Chapter 3 is up, folks!
1. Prolouge

Tails & his feminine Problems.

Disclaimer... Tails? Tails?

Tails: Yes sir, Prof. Randon, sir?

Tell these idiots the disclamer!

Tails: PROF. RANDON LEE LOWRIMORE DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SEGA... EXCEPT FOR 4 OR 5 SONIC GAMES.

Me: Thank you!

P.S. This is rated M... for lots o' sex... Tails is 10 & Cream is 8.

Prologue:

"Hi Tails!", Sonic said as he entered the door. Tails was working on his plane again. "Hi Sonic! What's up?", Tails replied. "Listen, pal... Miss Vanilla said that she needs to talk to you, I'm so jealous that you get to talk to a real babe like her!" Sonic snickered. Tails retorted with a smile, "Sure! Tell her I'll be right over!" And with that, POW! He was gone.

The end for now... Heh heh heh!

P.P.S. I stole this line from Lord Crump.


	2. Day 2: Raping from VANILLA?

Day 2: Raping from... VANILLA?!?!

Tails had ran to Vanilla's house, After a while, he found himself standing at Vanilla's front door. What the men said about her was true, she was a total babe. She had this charm on men that could make them faint in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails collected himself. "Hello? Ms. Vanilla?" He knocked at the door. It opened by itself. "_Wow... Well, Tails, whenever you see that hot babe of a woman, Rouge, you faint EVERY SINGLE TIME! Well, Vanilla is... she is sorta... kinda like a... yeah, A SMOKING HOT CHICK! Just keep your cool & try not to faint._", He said to himself. He went in to see the woman he was looking for... naked, right in front of him. "_Don't faint, Don't faint, Don't faint, Don't faint!_", Tails said mentally. "Hiya big boy", Vanilla purred in a lusty tone. "That's it, FAINT!" He fell to the floor, & blacked out...

-------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, he woke up... his lips attached to Vanilla's nipple. "Giiiyyyyaaahhh! Whoa! What the---? Miss Vanilla, could you put your clothes back on? You're making me horny." Vanilla's smile went to a frown. "Sigh... No way. I have been after you longer than my daughter." Before he could reply, she put his hard member inside her. She moaned & screamed as he pumped inside her. He also began playing with her boobs, increasing the pleasure. After 20 minutes Vanilla came, & so did Tails (inside her, that is). Vanilla also passed out... Tails went to Cream's room & what did he find?

Find out in Day 3: Cream's turn to Shine.


	3. Day 3: Cream Outta The Closet!

Me: Hey, Tails?

Tails: Yes, Professor?

Me: I want you to discuss something to the audience about my next Chapter. There will be a...?

Tails: New Character by the name of Mingy Jongo. Jongo is an OC idea of his. She is a C-sized breasted girl, with nice long legs, big blue eyes, and a adorable nose whom is a redwood fox that had allegedly broken up with Mite and lied about the tears and the arguments, after it seemed so real, her old boyfriend. Now, she is after... me?! Her whole name is Mingy Jongo, after the boss in Banjo-Tooie. No, she is not a robot. There is a briefing of her & Mite, however. Mite is another OC. He is a blue jay whom has a stiff yellow beak. He is also tall and able to fly, like me.

Me: Thank you. Now, get back on the set!

Chapter 3: Cream Out of the Closet.

Cream was waiting in the closet, wearing a horomonal spray that explained why Tails was becoming excited in between his legs. He kept sniffing the smell until it lead to the closet & he opened the door & found Cream, whom had learned from Amy & jumped on Tails as quick as a flash. "Hi, Tails! I see your little friend wants it." He pretended to play stupid, "What little friend?" She said, "Oh, come on, don't give me that." She then gave him a kiss of burning passion.

--

Jongo was so upset as she tried not to think about what really happened last night. She was raped by her ex, Mite. She was in pain all day. Mite had told her these words as he said goodbye, "You Fking Hooker." Poor Mingy Jongo was left in tears after the rape. When that was over, she moved away. She got settled in by a 16-Year-Old Fox named Tails. Ever since, he's been on her mind.

--

Cream was giving it to him with oral sex. She sucked & licked his member. His face was turning crimson & he moaned, "Err... it... feels so... good... haa... d... don't stop... uhh..." She kept on going, provoked by his moans of sheer pleasure. The more she kept on, the more on-turning it seemed to him. Her mouth was so warm on the inside, he was so surprised. Tails felt like nothing else mattered to him. He then yelled, "Cream... I'm... going to cum..." She quickly pulled his member out of her mouth and switched positions with him.

--

Mingy Jongo had thought about Tails all the time since she had first moved to Millan Station. "Sigh... I want him so badly..." She even had Tails' picture on her wall. She finally got her act together and decided to go see him, but she knew it would be a long walk to The Subway, but since she loved to walk, she didn't mind.

--

Now, Cream and Tails had switched positions and Tails felt like the big boss now. He licked her girl's part. She moaned loudly, too. She was thinking in her head, "_Ohh... Tails... Don't stop... give me more... ahhh..._" To Tails, Cream tasted like strawberries on her inside. Her moans then intensified to screams of pleasure as he started to eat her out & fondle her breasts. She thought in her head, "_Ohh, God... ahh... uhh... ohh! OH, YES!" _She yelled, "TAILS! I'M GONNA CUM! OHHHH!!" Finally, she came on his face. He then stopped and said, "Are you sure you want this?" His member still rather stiff and pointed to her womanhood. Cream said, "Take me... make me yours..."

--

Jongo had just arrived at the Millan Station subway still thinking about Tails. She had already turned in her ticket and she knew it would be at least 4 hours to get to Station Square, and another 3 hours to get to the Mystic Ruins. She said, "Consarn it! That's 7 hours from now! How am I supposed to get there quicker?" She groaned in defeat when she heard someone say "Psst... Jongo... How would you like to get there quicker?" It was Mite. "MITE?! WHAT-- MMPH! MMMMPHHHH!" Mite said, "Shh... it's alright. Listen, I want--" Jongo said, "Want me back? Burn in heck!" Mite said, "No. I want to tell you how to get there quicker. I know this subway station better than the back of your pants. Don't take Train A. It would take a full day just to get where you're going. Train B, I wouldn't consider. It takes 10 whole hours just to get there. Train C, possibly, but unless you wanna spend 4 hours in that one. Train D, I'd consider it. It would take 2 hours. Train E, I would take that because it only takes 30 minutes." Jongo said, "Thank you, Mite. Oh, yes... If you wanna know the truth, I enjoyed that rape. I faked everything about hating it. You felt so big inside me... I hope you'll do it to me again... Bye." She hugged him & gave him a passionate kiss good-bye. Mite felt like he could fly from the roof, but he walked out. He couldn't believe what she said about faking it. Mite thought, "_Faked? But, the tears flowing down her eyes & the way she ordered me to leave... IT WAS ALL A JOKE?! But, when I heard her telling me to leave... It all seemed so real... how could it be a fake? Does that mean the good Lord has given me another chance to make things right? I must know for sure!_" So, she got on, much to his star-crossed luck... which was Train A. He, as quick as lightning, he perched on top of the train's antenna before the train started to move. He thought, "_Dammit! Why did she have to pick the full day route?_" He knew it was night, so he made a nest on the antenna & fell asleep.

--

Tails was busy pumping Cream while she moaned, "Uhh... haa... ohh... yes... Fuck me, Tails... ahh!" She was enjoying every minute of this combo of love & lust. He licked her nipples while continuing to pump her. She moaned louder, "Ahhh... AHHHHH!" She then pulled his head up to her & kissed him while they were rolling on the floor. Tails then passionately with a really red face kissed her with the tongue. Her tongue was now battling his and he continued with his rythym of pumps. After awhile, despite all of this sexy heat between them, he came inside her & she came on his member. She said, "I love you, Tails." Tails said, "I love you, too." They soon collapsed on top of each other on the bed. The next morning, she was still on him, making Tails too lazy to move. He then silently sang in her ear in a comforting voice

"If I had words... to make a day for you... I'd sing you a morning... golden & true...

I would make... this day... last for all time

then fill the night... deep with moonshine." He fell asleep, again. Cream smiled in her sleep.

Well, he should be up by the Fourth Chapter: Mingy forgives Mite! Rouge targets Tails. Good-bye, folks.


End file.
